


Stevonnie’s Universe (a blessing or a curse?)

by Flowering_Flutist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowering_Flutist/pseuds/Flowering_Flutist
Summary: Stevonnie returns, and it’s up to them to save beach city. Will they do it?





	Stevonnie’s Universe (a blessing or a curse?)

*BOOM*

Steven flew back, the explosion being bigger than what he expected. He unleashed a bubble around himself before BAM, he smacked into the cliffside rocks. His bubble weakened, and he fell into the sand, gasping and struggling to catch a good breath. He was stuck in the middle of a fight with Jasper, sadly to his disadvantage, she fused with a corrupted gem, making her even stronger. 

Steven grimaced, finally able to get up, but to his surprise, another being was sent sprawling right next to him. It was Opal, sadly losing her form and becoming her 2 seperate beings, Pearl and Amethyst. 

Bruised and battered, Pearl go up, having to use her spear to do so. “Steven…*cough cough*.....have you called Connie yet? I’d hate to put her in danger, but we really need her help if we’re gonna bring Jasper down...and..whatever that “thing” she’s fused with”. 

“I’ve tried calling, but she hasn’t answered.” 

“I hate to have you do this, but you need to go get her! Here, I’ll give you a boost” Pearl picked up Steven and jumped up, flying up high into the sky. Before falling again, Pearl spun, making a 360 until WHOOSH, she threw Steven towards Connie’s house. Before letting go, Pearl whispered to him “And hurry back, if you please! We’ll be on top of the cliff”.  
.......…................................

Steven screamed, never been thrown before. His eyes watered, and felt like they were going to fall out of his sockets, until finally, he threw up a bubbled and bounced down the street, rolling right in front of Connie’s house. Once stopping the bubble popped, leaving a bewildered and bug eyed Steven on the ground. ‘Never again will I do that’ he thought. ‘Felt like my soul was left on the beach, I went so fast’. 

Getting back on his mission, Steven jumped up and ran to the door, ringing the doorbell as fast as he could. “COOOOOONNIIEEEEEE, OPEN UP! WE NEED YOUR HEEEEEEEELP”. Steven knocked the door so hard, his hands were turning a dark red. 

Finally, he heard movement, and Connie answered the door. “Steven! Chill out, I was in the shower.” 

“Connie! Oh finally, we need your help! You need to come with me right now.” It must’ve been 3 minutes, but Steven knew he was talking faster than he ever had before. Connie, confused a bit, understood there was no time for questions, but still had to ask at least one.

”Steven….I don’t know, are we even strong enough to fight her? I’ve only had training for a few months, and she’s reeeaaaalllllllyyyyyyy strong now with this fusion” 

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll protect you from any danger there.” 

“Well….alright then! Let’s go!” she said, grabbing Steven’s hand and running straight back to the action.  
...............................................

Making it up the cliff, Steven and Connie screeched to a halt, out of breath but completely surprised. They saw Ruby and Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst laying on the cliffside, beaten up and having no strength left to do anything. “Jasper” towered before them, a grotesque and bellowing laugh coming out from her. 

“Finally! I would’ve taken down the “unbeatable” Crystal Gems. My Diamond will finally accept me again, once I give her your Gems.” 

Steven and Connie looked at each other, already knowing what to do. In a dance-like spin and jump, they fused into Stevonnie, the brave warrior loved by all! WIth their sword, Stevonnie ran, catching “Jasper” by surprise, and hitting her in the shoulder with the sword. “Jasper” fell over, snarling over her injured arm, and growling at Stevonnie. 

“Stevonnie!” all the other Gems cried. “Thank goodness your back” Pearl said, standing next to Stevonnie, spear ready. 

“We really got our butts kicked, but now that you’re back, we have a chance to finish this!” Amethyst added, whip ready to kick some butt. 

“Ruby! Get up, we have to help them” Sapphire pleaded. Ruby, with a grunt, got up, determined and enraged, ready to take “Jasper” on. A quick kiss and fusion later, Garnet appeared with them, ready and raring to go. “Let’s crush this fool once and for all”. 

They all went at it, spear shooting, whip cracking, sword and shield fighting, and punches landed. “Jasper” was no match for them, and a few minutes in the fight, one hit would take her down. 

“Stevonnie, finish this!” Garnet yelled, and Stevonnie went in for the last hit. With a swing of her tail, “Jasper” blocked the hit, knocking Stevonnie back, unfusing them in the process. 

Steven and Connie were exhausted, fusing taking up most of their energy. “Steven, guard me with the shield, I’m going in for that hit.” 

“Got it” Steven responded, and they ran. ‘This plan will work’ Connie thought, as she watched Steven fly towards “Jasper”, distracting her, until he fell down, and WHAM, Connie smacked “Jasper” with the blade. 

“Jasper” went down, tripping back on her tail, and falling down the cliff. With a huge POOF, and a cloud of smoke rising, they knew she popped, and was just a gem. “Quickly! Let’s go bubble her before she comes back!” Garnet said, and the 3 Gems jumped down the cliff. 

Steven and Connie, now alone, jumped up and down, happy that they took down Jasper and that corrupted gem. Connie walked over to the edge of the cliff, watching the gems finish the job up. Steven sat down, laying in the grass with a sigh of relief. They finally defeated Jasper, hopefully once and for all. Instantly, he regretted laying down

Sitting up, he looked at Connie, but watched in shock as the ground below her feet broke, and she fell down the cliff. Steven jumped up, running to the end of the cliff to see Connie. Everything slowed down in his perspective, as he watched Connie fall. She spun, her back towards the ground, her arm outreached towards him. She had a surprised look on her face, and hit the beach ground with a thud. Steven was horrified, running towards the beach. ‘What’ve I done....’ Steven thought, tears streaming down his face, as he ran and ran. 

The gems and Connie were in sight, he ran as fast as possible. ‘I promised her….I promised her I’d protect her….’ he thought, picking up Connie on his lap, crying really hard. Her body was limp, and so lightweight. He’d broken his promise, and now couldn’t take it back. He felt as if he were in his universe, all the memories he had with Connie floating around him. The day he met her, the “Jam” jam session they had (and the wonderful song they made), the fun they had at Funland with Amethyst, all the good times they had together. Steven saw her, Connie’s figure coming towards him in this universe. She gave him a smile, walking away from him. “Goodbye Steven..” she said, and she disappeared, leaving Steven floating in this universe all alone. 

He smiled, knowing that no matter where she is, she will always be in his heart, and they will remain the bestest of friends forever. ‘This Universe...feels like a curse, but a blessing at the same time’ he thought, and he closed his eyes, coming back to a reality he doesn't want to face.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I’ve been wanting to write for awhile, just didn’t have time for it haha. Hope you enjoyed, Comment any thoughts or feelings you had!!! Sorry for Connie’s demise though....I wanted to cry re-reading this!


End file.
